Toppat Leader
"Listen, Listen! You've defeated my right-hand man, and then you've defeated me. I surrender the airship to you." -The Toppat Leader tries to bargain with Henry. '''Toppat Leader '''is the main antagonist of Infiltrating the Airship and the The Betrayed ending in Fleeing the Complex. He is the leader of the Toppat Clan. Infiltrating the Airship He has black gloves and shoes. He wears multiple top hats (possibly a reference to the Noble Amassment of Hats from TF2) which suggest that he is the highest rank in the clan. He also has a brown mustache and a golden collar necklace with blue diamonds on it. He is the leader of the Toppat Clan and he is probably the owner of the famous airship. He also speaks with an RP British accent. He has a Right Hand Man who has a Cockney accent. He plays a large role in the "Rapidly Promoted Executive/Relentless Bounty Hunter" scenario of the game, in which Henry tries to take him captive. When Henry gets into the airship with a Cannon Ball, he starts chasing him through the airship. The pursuit takes them first to the crane room, and then a hallway. The leader tries to activate the doors in an attempt to block off Henry, but Henry eats a can of beans and farts through the door before it gets closed. After Henry defeats the Right Hand Man, the Toppat Leader gets caught by Henry in the ship's cargo bay. Henry tries to arrest him, but then the leader, in a last-ditch effort to not get arrested, surrenders his airship to him. Then Henry has to decide if he is going to arrest him, or accept the Toppat Leader's offer and become the new leader of the Toppats. If Henry decides to take the leader up on his offer, the former leader is seen in the after-shots as Henry's new Right Hand man. He can also be seen in the "Pure Blooded Thief" ending of the game, in which he is just seen stopping The Right Hand Man from killing Henry, who stole the Toppats' red ruby. He ordered a full retreat as the Toppats were outnumbered by the military and direct assault would be futile, and likely end in the destruction of the Toppat Clan. Finally, he can be briefly seen during the credits for the "Government Supported Private Investigator" ending, where his arrest is shown on TV. When Henry Stickmin saves his life in Rapidly Promoted Executive he gives up his title to Henry for saving him from jail time. Fleeing The Complex "Yes, hello? Henry? Where are you? Eh? In the complex, called "The Wall?" Oh yes of course so, we'll, ''uhh, ''we'll be right there. Sit tight and I'll let you know when we're close." -The Toppat Leader takes Henry's call in the Wait for Transfer route. Also subtly foreshadowing his traitorous nature Upon escaping his prison cell, Henry calls upon the Toppat Clan to help him escape. The Toppat Leader answers and comes to Henry's aid. By using the Drill Pod and Sick Ride, Henry comes face to face with the Toppat Leader. He is holding on to Henry, about to pull him aboard, but his true intentions are revealed; he intends to retake the Toppat Clan from him and that he had only came to "rescue" him so that he will taunt and "look him in the eyes as he takes it all back". He then bids Henry farewell, lets go of his arm and watches without remorse as Henry plummets to his death, earning the rank The Betrayed. Unlike Infiltrating the Airship, he only wears one hat, most likely because this scenario is a continuation of the "Rapidly Promoted Executive" ending of the previous game, meaning he's not the leader anymore at this point. This ending has a moral: Never trust criminals. Gallery 2018-02-22_19-23-19.png|Controlling the airship The_Toppat_Leader.jpg|Seeing Henry 2018-02-22_19-47-31.png|Trying to open security door with Henry in pursuit Susk.jpg|Running from Henry 2018-02-22_19-49-14.png|Caught by Henry HenryDropsLeader.png|Henry drops Toppat Leader Maxresdefault.jpg|Stopping Right Hand Man from killing Henry Topclanled.jpg|Being arrested Leader_kills_Henry.png|Toppat Leader betrays Henry Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Infiltrating the Airship Category:Infiltrating the Airship Characters Category:Toppats Category:Fleeing the Complex Category:Fleeing the Complex Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Villains(formerly) Category:Good Characters